The Valentine
by Whiskers Mooncat
Summary: The only thing worse than spending Valentine's Day alone, is not getting to spend it with the person you love. Gumball knows that feeling all too well. Things don't get any easier for him when he ends up bumping into his ex-girlfriend. It's gonna be a long day...
1. Chapter 1

**The Valentine**

 _"Today's gonna be a good day…"_

That's what Gumball Watterson _would_ have said if he thought it were true.

"Yeah right, today's going to be awful…" he mumbled, half-asleep in bed. "I just know it…"

Morning had broken and the weather seemed just right; not too hot, not too cold and not a single rain cloud in sight. With plenty of sunshine and the soothing sounds of birdsong filling the air, it looked the ideal opportunity for outdoor activity.

Though the day's outlook might seem nice on the surface, Gumball knew that looks can be deceiving. Wonderful weather was worthless if you can't make the most of it. In Gumball's book, the forecast called for a storm. A hurricane of disappointment. He just _knew_ it…

As such, he'd have been perfectly content to remain right where he was until the day was over. His happy-go-lucky brother on the other hand, didn't share his lack of enthusiasm.

Darwin excitedly hopped out of his fishbowl, giving himself a nice long stretch before giving his brother a little nudge.

"Dude wake up," said Darwin cheerfully. "It's 9:30 AM!"

His words only drove Gumball into protectively hiding himself underneath his bedsheets.

"Why?" he groaned, feigning ignorance. "What's so important that I have to get up before noon?"

"Today's the day," Darwin reminded him.

"What? Sunday?" replied Gumball.

How typical of him, thought Darwin. Even when half-asleep his brother manages to be snarky. Darwin had expected no less.

"No dude," said Darwin with a chuckle. "Today's Valentine's day!"

Ah yes, Valentine's Day. A festivity for couples and a trial for just about everybody else. That explained why Darwin was in such a good mood this morning. To pour more salt in his wound, Gumball wasn't exactly what you call single. He was in a relationship of sorts with a certain somebody… secretly.

Gumball wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day alone with that special someone. But given their circumstances, it would be a pipe dream at best. They would have to wait for each other, as always...

With his brother intentionally kept well in the dark, Gumball buried the bitter reply building in his mind.

"Whatever…" he yawned, rolling over in his bed.

"Come on buddy," said Darwin, nudging him again. "You promised to help."

"I said I'd _think_ about it…" Gumball corrected him.

"So what'cha think?"

"...I think I'd prefer to stay in bed today."

"But Gumball, I need you!" said Darwin. "You know I get nervous around Carrie."

"Well she _is_ a ghost, whad'ya expect?"

"That's not the point. I'm worried I'll mess up on our date."

"Relax dude, messing up is _my_ specialty. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Pleeease!" begged Darwin, pressing his fins together. "I need my big bro's help for this. I'd support you!"

That last statement was the one that finally caught Gumball's attention. Sitting up on his bed, he groggily rubbed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"That's just the thing Darwin. You probably wouldn't support me..."

 _'If you knew who I had feelings for…'_ Gumball finished the sentence in his head.

Oh no, what was he thinking? He'd let his angst get the better of him. He decided to quickly rephrase himself.

"I mean uh, you can be a little possessive..." explained Gumball. "Remember when you got jealous of Penny and started stalking her?"

Darwin felt himself blush red as a rose. He looked the other way while scratching his head in embarrassment. Thinking back to his past jealousy of Gumball's former girlfriend, he knew it hadn't exactly been one of his prouder moments.

Even so, Gumball didn't want to hold his brother's naivety against him. Sure Darwin's innocence could sometimes lead to ignorance but deep down his fishy friend always meant well. In fact, he probably deserved to be happy today. At least one of them deserved to enjoy themselves.

"But tell you what..." said Gumball, placing an assuring hand on his brother. "If it really means that much to you, I'll tag along."

"You will?" asked Darwin with an elated expression.

Gumball sincerely replied with a nod. Darwin thanked him with a big hug.

"Thanks Gumball, it would mean a lot…" said Darwin.

Better one of them happy than both melancholy, thought Gumball. Seeing Darwin so happy, made him happy too. Just a little bit...

Their brotherly moment was mildly disturbed by the sounds of heavy snoring, courtesy of their little sister who still lay sleeping in the top bunk.

"Ah, get a room you two…" Anais mumbled in her sleep.

…

Gumball insisted on showering first for three reasons.

Firstly, he knew Darwin would take _extra_ time freshening up today. Secondly, it'd let Gumball take _his_ time with his breakfast. And most importantly, Darwin owed him for this, _big_ time.

And given how early it was in the day, time was hardly scarce.

So having showered and dressed himself, Gumball slowly trudged his way downstairs. A delicious aroma wafted itself towards him from the kitchen. How unusual...

Gumball made his way over there to investigate. Awaiting him inside was his mother Nicole.

She had surrounded herself with a plethora of raw ingredients, cutlery and utensils. It was obvious she had been busy preparing something. But at such an early time in the day? On a Sunday no less?

Gumball couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness over the fact his mother was working so hard even on her day off.

"Good morning Gumball," she greeted her son with the warmest of smiles.

Truly his mother was a paragon of virtue. Gumball wasn't exactly big on using flowery words like that, but for her, he'd gladly make an exception.

Nicole was the most positive influence in his life. Just thinking of all the moments she was there to comfort him when he needed her. Or times when she'd support his decisions even if they weren't the best ones, just to make him happy. Or sheer amount of selflessness she extended towards her family, him especially.

If Gumball was being totally honest, he would admit he'd always been somewhat of a mama's boy. And heck if he cared! In his opinion, his mother was the most wonderful person he'd ever known. If sharing a close bond with her made him any less of a man, he couldn't give a beaver's dam.

In fact, Gumball would argue that she was the real 'patriarch' of the household. Nicole was the strongest person he knew, mentally and physically. There were occasions where she'd put Gumball through hell and back again just to toughen him up. And she could be pretty scary when she got angry…

But deep down, all that anger stemmed from concern. If she got angry, it was _because_ she cared. Nicole knew she couldn't protect her son forever, so sometimes she had to be cruel to be kind. Gumball understood that too…

So it was no wonder why he held his mother in such high regard. She was more than just a model parent. She was an ideal to aspire to. She was his best friend... His mentor... His hero... She was the one he…

"Gumball?" said Nicole, bringing him out of his little daydream.

"Morning Mom," he distantly replied.

In a motherly fashion, Nicole only needed to take one glance at her son's forlorn appearance to understand that something was bothering him. With his vision glued to the ground, Gumball walked up to her and fell into a bashful embrace. Nicole let him hold on to her for as long as he needed whilst tenderly stroking the back of his head.

"Is everything okay hun?" she asked him in a soothing manner.

Gumball didn't want his mother to be sad for his sake. In fact, that brief moment of getting to hold her close and feel her tender cosy embrace lifted his spirits substantially. It was such a small gesture from her but to him it made a huge difference.

"Oh yeah totally," he laughed it off. "I'm just a little tired because Darwin woke me up early. He wanted my help today. He's a bit nervous about his date…"

"Ah I see," replied Nicole, a little skeptically. "Well I think it's very kind of you, helping your brother out like that."

"I guess..."

"Hmm, I know what'll cheer you up…" said Nicole, making her way to the oven. "How would you like some cookies?"

"For breakfast?" he asked with his ears perking up. "Wow…"

Returning with a tray in her oven-mitts, Nicole presented to him a whole batch of freshly baked cookies. Warm red velvet cookies with a drizzle of white chocolate zigzagged on each of them. The shredded coconut shavings were an odd choice of garnish…

But Gumball didn't mind one bit. He thought they looked positively scrumptious and crafted to perfection.

"I've been busy baking this morning," she explained.

"Hehe, I hadn't noticed," joked Gumball.

He _must_ be feeling better if he's back to making wisecracks, Nicole noted thankfully.

"A special occasion deserves a special treat," said Nicole. "So consider this my treat to you."

"Aw shucks Mom," replied Gumball. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I know but I wanted to make something special for us-I mean, all of us."

"I getcha…" he replied. "Well I think you did a great job. They look really tasty."

"Here," said Nicole handing him a cookie. "You can be the first to try one."

"Only on _one_ condition," grinned Gumball mischievously.

"Which is?"

Gumball broke the cookie into two pieces.

"You have half with me," said Gumball, offering her the slightly bigger piece.

"Aww..." said Nicole, touched by his gesture of kindness.

They took a bite at the same time while watching each other's expression. While Gumball found himself enamored by the delightfully delectable taste of the cookie, it paled in comparison to the smile on his mother's face as she stared back at him. It was sweeter than a cat with syrup in its paws. Uh oh, perhaps a tad _too_ sweet.

Suddenly Gumball broke into a cough, pounding his chest as he struggled to swallow his mouthful. Nicole responded immediately to his plight, patting him on the back before speedily pouring him a glass of milk.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" she asked with concern. "Sorry, I must've used too much sugar..."

"No-no-no, they taste great!" he assured her, before hurriedly gulping down his milk. "I guess I just wasn't ready for how good they'd be. You really outdid yourself Mom."

"Aw, you think so?" smiled Nicole.

"I know so," replied Gumball.

"Oh Gumball, you're such a sweetheart sometimes."

"Well Mom, you're a sweetheart _all_ the time."

Nicole playfully ruffled his ears, causing him to blush a little.

"A sweetheart and a sweet talker," she added.

The duo burst into a fit of giggles. It felt so good to laugh!

Though Gumball's mirth quickly faded as he became aware of it. He pondered why that was. Was he doing something wrong? Was it a crime to laugh?

Even if it was, his rebellious nature would make sure he'd do it anyway.

No, the truth was… Gumball just couldn't quite enjoy himself knowing disappointment was still in store for him. Would it bother him less if he was already in miserable mood?

Bah, he was overthinking things! He knew it. If he wanted a disproportionate brainstorm to spoil his fun, he would've consulted his little sister. As Gumball's laughter faded, Nicole's followed suit.

Despite his best efforts to hide it, his mother had pretty good idea of what was bothering him. But before she could discuss it with him…

"Well, I guess I better go get dressed properly, huh?" said Gumball, referring to the fact he was still in his PJs.

Nicole had opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come to mind. She simply nodded and waved. Gumball prepared to leave though something made him pull back for a moment.

"Uh Mom, do you…" he began.

"Yes Gumball sweetie?" she replied, pressing her hands together with certain interest.

"Do you…" he trailed off, before letting out a sigh. "…Do you want me to bring you anything from the store?"

Oh. That wasn't the question she was expecting. Come to think of it, Nicole wasn't sure what she was expecting. Or even if she'd have a worthwhile answer. Still, it made her a little sad.

"No no, it's fine," said Nicole absently. "Just… have fun okay?"

"Okay. See you later Mom..."

Gumball began to make his way back to the living room. It pained his mother to see him look so gloomy. No, she wouldn't let him leave like this. She had to do something.

"Um Gumball?" Nicole called after him.

"Yeah Mom?" he said, briefly turning back.

Nicole approached him, saying nothing at first but then… She held both his shoulders in her hands and quickly kissed him on the forehead. It was such a short moment of contact between them. A mere drop in the ocean.

But it had the effect she intended. A single touch of her soft lips pressing against his skin did him a world of wonder. He _did_ feel a lot better now. His content expression said it all.

"...You're a good kid," she told him with quiet pride.

"Thanks Mom," he smiled back at her. "You're the best."

"Thank you sweetie."

Gumball wasn't exactly sure what that last sudden exchange was all about or what it even really meant. But somehow, deep inside himself he just knew it felt right. Sort of.

What they had just told each other were things that went without saying, right? But perhaps it was nice to hear it said out loud for once. Gumball would have to admit, it certainly felt nice telling his mother just how much she meant to him.

Had he… actually wanted to say something else? Perhaps something in the same vein? They both had, hadn't they?

Gumball decided not to dwell on the matter any longer.

Having dressed into his usual attire, Gumball decided he'd skip breakfast as it would only spoil his appetite later. The weather was still nice and warm and since he had nothing better to do, he figured he might as well wait for Darwin on the outside porch.

Leaving his bedroom, Gumball emerged into the hallway just in time to see his father do the same.

"Good morning all!" announced Richard, with a big stretch.

The relationship between father and son was a complicated one.

Gumball loved his father dearly. But his dad wasn't exactly an ideal role model. Richard often caused as many problems as he solved. It all seemed so simple when Gumball was younger. He always used to find Richard's antics amusing and endearing. The two got along great.

But with age came maturity. No matter how slow and subtly it happened, Gumball had grown to be more jaded and cynical with time. As such, his dad became more like a troublesome best friend than a symbol of authority and power.

Despite that, Gumball didn't hold any resentment towards his father on that count. He knew Richard's own parents weren't exactly good role models themselves. Regardless of his shortcomings, Richard was still the man responsible for his birth. And Gumball was grateful for that.

Nicole's sentiments mirrored her son's. The rift between Gumball's parents got bigger with each passing day. Like a storm that grew stronger the longer it lingered. What happened between them?

In their younger days, they were inseparable. Like two halves of the same coin. Or like two peas in a pod. They got along like biscuits and gravy. They were tighter than bark on a tree. Richard was the sugar to Nicole's spice…

Just what happened?

Nicole once told her son that she chose Richard because he was different from everyone else she knew. Always so happy and carefree, he never demanded anything from her except a smile. And he could always make her laugh. Things started off so innocent and simple…

But things can change over time, and so can people.

A person's charm can only get them so far and after a few years everything 'just stopped being funny'. This was Richard's crux. Being serious was something he was never very good at. Nicole had initially thought she could be serious enough for the both of them. It had worked, for a time…

That time had long since passed. Naturally, the simple solution to Nicole's problem often came to mind.

But it was too late for that. They had a family now.

Even if the spark between them had gone, Nicole promised herself that she'd continue to hold things together. If not for herself, then for the sake of her children. Richard being what he was, remained blissfully unaware of his failing marriage or his wife's burden. Gumball however, knew more than he let on.

"Hey son," Richard greeted him in a jovial manner, patting Gumball on the head.

Coming face to face with his father, Gumball read him like a book. He was in a good mood about nothing in particular. Happy to enjoy the day for what it was. Ignorance truly was kind.

"Oh, hi Dad," said Gumball casually. "Uh, sleep well?"

"You bet'cha," he replied, sniffing the air. "Mmm, I smell cookies!"

"Yeah, Mom made some."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to try them..."

Richard immediately began to walk towards the kitchen. Knowing his father, he'd probably eat them all if left unattended. Gumball knew he had to do something, fast.

"Say uh Dad, do you know what today is?" asked Gumball.

"Haha, of course I do son," laughed Richard.

"You do?"

"Why today's Sunday," he replied. "In other words, laundry day! I'll be sure not to use the dishwasher this time."

"Well Dad, you're _half_ right," said Gumball rolling his eyes.

"Which half?" asked Richard. "Sunday or laundry day?"

"No Dad, what I mean is, today's Valentine's Day."

"Huh? I thought that was on the fourteenth…"

"Which is today."

"Oh I see. But then it's also still Sunday and therefore laundry day too! So technically I _was_ right."

Gumball mentally slapped himself due to his father missing the point, as per usual.

"Point is, today's Valentine's day and that's why Mom made us cookies. Maybe you oughta do something nice for her too."

"No problem son," replied Richard. "I already got your mother a present in advance to make up for last time."

Gumball was astounded. That reveal certainly took him by surprise.

"Oh wow… so uh, what'cha get her?" he asked.

"Here, I'll show you," said Richard reaching into his wallet. "It was expensive but the commercial said it relaxes the body and mind. Your mom will just love it."

Naturally Gumball felt a little conflicted. On the one hand it was nice to see his father learning from his mistakes. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of envy towards him. Just a _teensy_ bit.

"So what is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I bought her a _Tropical Vacation_ …"

"What!?" exclaimed Gumball with shock.

"… _Spa Day_ ," Richard finished his sentence, holding up a coupon. "At the mall. See?"

"Oh, phew…" Gumball breathed a sigh of relief.

For a moment there, Gumball was scared his father had maxed out the credit card again. Nicole wouldn't exactly be thrilled about a vacation if it would require taking out a second mortgage.

Inspecting the coupon in his hands, Gumball noted that it looked promising enough. For once his dad had actually bought a gift that seemed worthwhile. But then Gumball frowned upon reading the fine print…

"Um Dad?" began Gumball. "Did you buy this coupon last year?"

"Yup, why'd you ask?"

"Because it kinda expired last year too…"

"Oh…"

Richard looked quite crestfallen upon hearing that. He didn't even bother to double check, simply taking his son's word for it. As if he'd come expect his own failure. He closed his eyes and let his ears droop with a heavy sigh.

"I messed up again…" he mumbled.

Great, so the gift was worthless now, Gumball thought to himself. As per usual, his father's incompetence had gotten the better of him.

So why didn't Gumball feel happy? He was feeling jealous moments before… Isn't this what he wanted?

Truthfully Gumball just wanted his mother to be happy even if he didn't get to be the gift giver. If it would make her happy, then he was happy. As such, Gumball felt no joy from watching his father screw things up again.

Why was Gumball even trying to compete with him? It was hardly a contest between them.

Besides, Richard was still his father, flaws withstanding. Gumball knew he had to make things right.

"Look dad," said Gumball. "A gift doesn't have to be expensive to be special. It's the thought behind it that counts."

"Son, I might not be the sharpest spoon in the silverware drawer but even I know that there's no brownie points for intentions. Otherwise I'd have enough to start a brownie factory."

Huh, that was actually pretty profound, noted Gumball. Truly Richard never ceased to surprise…

"Well look, I'm helping Darwin with his date today and I'm pretty sure Anais has plans of her own. So why don't you take Mom out for dinner or something? I'm sure she'd like that."

Richard pondered it over for a moment before coming to a conclusion. Unfortunately that was more than enough time for him to lose his train of thought. Especially since the thought of dinner was involved.

"Uh Dad?" said Gumball, snapping his fingers.

"Oh sorry son but that idea would never work…" said Richard. "But what if _I_ took your mom out for dinner or something? I'm sure she'd like that. Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

"That's what I just said," groaned Gumball as he watched his father run back to his room.

…

By the time the clock struck 10:45, Gumball and Darwin finally made it out of the house. The duo barely spoke to each other during the bus ride. Gumball just sat there looking bored, staring out the window the whole time while Darwin hummed a happy tune to himself.

Gumball wondered what Carrie would be doing right now. Just how excited would the little ghost girl be in regards to her date with Darwin? Would she be coercing some poor soul into accompanying her today? Oh, what a thought that was…

Though Gumball wasn't exactly sure at what point he and Carrie became such close friends, he had a good idea why. They had a lot more in common than they initially thought. Both of them had an underlying sense of sophistication they liked to hide, coupled with a rebellious streak and a penchant for getting caught up in supernatural phenomena on a weekly basis.

It was funny, Gumball almost thought of Carrie as an amicable ex-girlfriend. They had never actually dated but they were still very close. Heck, Gumball was the one who sorta nudged her and Darwin together - even if he did a slightly botched up job of it.

If opposites really attract, then Darwin and Carrie were a textbook example. Someone as pure and innocent as Darwin perfectly complimented someone as sly and cunning as Carrie. It seemed they brought out the best in each other. They were certainly happy together, that was for sure.

Though the concept of opposites attracting got Gumball wondering. It was a strange comparison to make but he couldn't help but wonder...

His parents. Had their relationship started out like this?

He was overthinking things again…

"Mom…" Gumball mumbled to himself, pushing those thoughts aside.

It was going to be a long day…

By 11:00 AM, they had finally made it to the mall. As if Gumball needed anymore reminders as to what day it was, most of the mall had been decorated to fit the occasion.

All the clichéd elements were present: red heart shaped balloons, sappy romantic music playing through the speakers and all manner of Valentine themed merchandise on display everywhere to capitalize on the occasion.

Well, maybe Gumball could sneak away later and discreetly buy some flowers or something. The thought kept circling around his mind as the duo made their way inside.

"Okay dude, when and where did you make reservations?" asked Gumball.

"Yesterday after breakfast, we're having lunch at Dinner," replied Darwin.

"Uh… what?" said Gumball, looking quite confused.

Darwin simply pointed behind Gumball to a restaurant with a sign that stated _Dinner._

"Oh I see..." nodded Gumball. "This place could do with a less confusing name."

"Come on, let's go in," said Darwin. "I hear they're having a special on drinks today."

"What, all drinks come with an extra straw?" Gumball guessed sarcastically.

" _Bendy_ straws," Darwin happily corrected him.

As the two made their way over, Gumball was beginning to have second thoughts. Two more thoughts than he usually had when making a major decision. Gumball wasn't exactly impulsive but he didn't like to live with regrets either. He liked to follow his heart.

So it stood to reason that if his heart felt uncertain, then so would the rest of him.

Darwin sat down at a table marked _Reserved_ and Gumball followed suit, taking the seat next to him. Two glasses and jug of water were already on the table. Typical, Carrie had yet to even arrive and Gumball was already starting to feel like a third wheel. Maybe he ought to leave while he still could…

"Actually Darwin," began Gumball. "It looks like you've got this under control. I think I'll just skip dinner and head home for dessert."

"Don't _desert_ me Gumball," said Darwin. "Come on, this'll be fun."

"Besides, you wouldn't want me getting in the way would you?" grinned Gumball, helping himself to some water. "This is your date after all. Two's company but three's a crowd. I wouldn't wanna make things awkward for you."

"Don't worry Gumball," smiled Darwin. "Carrie said she might bring a friend along for support too. And besides, if things get too awkward I'll just ask her to possess you."

A wild spit-take ensued. Gumball instinctively spat out his drink while trying to process what his brother just said.

"What the what!?" exclaimed Gumball. "How's that supposed to help?"

"Well she'd have a physical body to work with so the meal would go to waste-"

"That's not what I mean!" interrupted Gumball. "I'm asking how Carrie possessing my body would make things less awkward for me."

"Uh… you wouldn't be left out?" Darwin innocently suggested.

"How? Carrie would be in control of everything I do. From my perspective, I'd be stuck watching myself go on a date with my brother."

"Hmm, well when you put it that way…" replied Darwin, the implications slowly dawning upon him.

"Seriously, what are you even suggesting?" said Gumball, throwing his hands up.

"I dunno!" shrugged Darwin. "I was just trying to think proactively!"

"This sounds all kinds of messed up-wait…"

Gumball stopped mid-rant to think to himself, holding his chin and furrowing his brow. Morbid curiosity had got the better of him.

"Hypothetically speaking..." Gumball began. "If Carrie was to possess somebody and go on a date with you… Would you be dating Carrie or the person she's possessing?"

"Uh… I'm not… really sure," replied Darwin in an honest fashion. "I guess technically it would be a double date."

"But there's only three people involved."

"Um, a three way date then?"

"Is there even such a thing?" Gumball inquired skeptically.

"Sure there is," nodded Darwin. "It's where one person dates an established couple."

"But technically you and Carrie are the couple. So who's the possessor-I mean possess-see?"

"The person getting possessed, duh."

"No, I mean if they're not doing anything throughout the date aren't they just a glorified costume for Carrie?"

"I guess…" admitted Darwin. "But what if they took it in turns?"

"What?" scoffed Gumball. "You mean Carrie switches back and forth between who she's possessing?"

"I was thinking more of a Jekyll and Hyde scenario but your idea sounds more interesting…"

"Wow dude," said Gumball crossing his arms. "I knew you had some strange kinks but this is something else."

"Hey! You're the one who brought it up…" argued Darwin.

That trivial conversation had essentially gone nowhere. But neither had Gumball as a result. On the other hand, Carrie had finally arrived and like Darwin, she too had brought an escort with her today.

"Hi Carrie!" said Darwin, waving as she approached.

"Darwin, good to see you!" replied Carrie, arriving at their table. "Hey Gumball."

"Hi Carrie, hi…"

Gumball stuttered for a bit upon noticing Carrie's partner in crime. It was the last person he expected to see today. A certain shapeshifting orange fairy whom he had once convinced to break out of her shell.

"P-P-Penny?" stuttered Gumball.

"Gumball?" replied Penny.

"Penny?" gasped Gumball.

"Carrie?" Penny asked her in confusion.

" _Darwin…_ " Gumball glared at his brother.

"Gumball?" said Darwin sheepishly.

"Penny!" said Carrie joining the fun.

"Uh Carrie?" began Darwin.

"Darwin!" repeated Gumball.

"Gumball!" giggled Carrie.

"Carrie!" Gumball groaned in response.

"Karen!" announced a new voice in a thick New York accent.

"Karen!?" the four friends exclaimed in unison.

They collectively turned their heads to notice their waitress Karen, standing next to the table waiting to take their order.

"Oh s'cuse me, I thought this was a game!" she laughed, pulling out a notepad and pen. "What'll it be fellas?"

Darwin opened his mouth to speak but Gumball immediately clasped his mouth shut before he could utter a single syllable.

"Sorry, we're uh… still deciding," said Gumball.

"No problem, take yer time…" shrugged Karen, casually whistling as she walked off.

With a nervous laugh Gumball turned his attention to Carrie and Penny who hesitantly took their seats. Well Penny did, Carrie just sort of hovered above hers.

"Um, c-could you girls excuse us for a second?" requested Gumball. "We'll be right back."

"We will? I mean, we _will_!" Darwin quickly changed his tune as Gumball dragged him off.

Unsure of how exactly they should respond, Carrie and Penny just collectively nodded with an assortment of words such as "yeah", "sure", "okay" and "do you how do?"

As if this day hadn't been stressful enough, Gumball knew it was about to get a whole lot worse…

* * *

 **End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Marching out of the restaurant towards the fountain with Darwin in tow, Gumball gave him a death glare that could rival their mother. Someone would have to be _very_ angry to measure up to Nicole's level of fury. And the fact that Gumball looked so much like her did little to ease Darwin's nerves.

In a very stern voice, Gumball finally spoke. Despite his anger, he did not raise his voice.

"Darwin... Why didn't you tell me Penny would be here?"

"Why didn't you ask?" he bashfully replied.

"I didn't think I'd need to…" said Gumball, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Neither did I…" said Darwin, rubbing his arm as if Gumball's words had actually stung him. "I mean, you told me the two of you are still friends."

"Yeah but we were giving each other some space!" said Gumball, finally raising his voice. "Why choose to put us together today of all days?"

Darwin looked back and forth as if he was struggling to contain a secret. Gumball just stood there with his arms crossed awaiting his response. He had all the time in the world. Darwin on the other hand did not…

With a heavy sigh, Darwin decided to just cut straight to the point.

"I just don't understand you Gumball…" confessed Darwin. "You had a crush on Penny for as long as I could remember. She was the only girl you ever cared about. Before you'd have done anything to hang out with her. And now… it's like you never cared about her at all."

Is that what all this was about? Was this the real reason Darwin brought him out here today? Just to play stupid cupid?

The nerve! It wasn't Darwin's place to be playing matchmaker with them. True, Gumball would admit he'd done the _exact_ same thing to Darwin earlier on but…

 _'Two wrongs don't make a right?'_ Gumball pondered to himself.

Was that the right analogy?

 _'If ain't broke don't fix it?'_ thought Gumball.

Except, they _did_ break up.

 _'If it is broken don't fix it?'_ Oh, what was he even thinking?

Poor Darwin. Once again his pure innocent little brother had let his noble intentions lead them into quite a fine mess. Maybe, Gumball ought to come clean and just explain things to him plain and simple…

"Look Darwin…" said Gumball facing away from him in an aloof fashion. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"I'm listening…" replied Darwin.

There was a pause.

Gumball turned to face his brother. Darwin couldn't exactly read his expression but he seemed quite indifferent towards the topic as he spoke matter-of-factly.

"Darwin, as you grow up you'll find that different people come in and out of your life. Penny and I had our time in the past and I'm grateful for that. But now… I guess the both of us have just… moved on. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"But why though?" asked Darwin. "Just what happened between you two?"

"Nothing, okay?" said Gumball defensively.

"If it was nothing, then you'd still be together."

"That's not how relationships work Darwin. There doesn't always have to be a reason. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be, even if they started out really good. I guess sometimes you can feel really passionate about something one day but then the next, you just feel… nothing."

Darwin just stood there unsure of what to say next. Maybe this _had_ been a bad idea…

He wasn't as naïve as everyone made him out to be. He knew Gumball was upset about today and wanted to cheer him up. He'd assumed it was because of his break up with Penny. All signs seemed to point towards this.

Naturally, Darwin had thought if he could patch things up between them, everything would be back to normal. At no point did he stop to consider the possibility that the two would be content with staying apart.

He just didn't get it. Maybe everyone was right to consider him naïve. He deserved a verbal lashing for what he did.

This was quite a quandary he'd gotten them all into.

"Come on Darwin," said Gumball walking off. "We already made reservations and there's no reason we can't still hang out, dating or otherwise. Let's just try and make it work."

Darwin blinked a few times, trying register what just happened.

After delivering such a somber speech that knocked the wind out of his sails, Gumball was just going to pretend like everything was okay and go with flow? Entirely for his brother's sake? Gumball had a bigger heart then he knew…

"Oh… um right, thanks Gumball..." said Darwin, following his brother.

 _..._

As the old cliché goes, high noon is the perfect time for a showdown.

Though surprisingly, the meal between the four friends went on without any fuss. Naturally Darwin and Carrie were happy to be together even if they weren't alone.

Neither Gumball nor Penny spoke very much throughout the duration of their luncheon. But at the same time, neither seemed particularly uncomfortable with each other's presence either. They were keeping things strictly professional between them.

Gumball's attention was squarely set towards his plate. The sudden surge in his appetite was clearly due to the fact that he was eating out of frustration. Likewise Penny took the opposite extreme. She just played around with her food, nudging it with her fork.

Darwin ended up being sick because he was having to eat for two. Carrie apologetically promised him she'd only order a salad next time… Despite that comical mishap, the tension between the four had yet to cease. Either way, by 1:30 PM everyone agreed they should move on to the next activity, watching a movie.

Apparently there'd been some sort of mix up.

Carrie claimed she'd bought tickets for _The Screamening II_ but somehow they'd ended up in the theater screening _A Pony's Tail: The Movie._

Since they were already seated and comfy, the gang decided they might as stay and watch it. Though for some reason Carrie kept insisting she was only doing so under protest.

Gumball however, said nothing in objection. That wasn't like him at all. He hated that pony franchise! Second only to _Daisy the Donkey…_

Yet here he sat in the theater without any complaints or groans of annoyance. His little bout of depression was really hitting him hard. He wasn't even acting like himself anymore.

Having drowned his sorrows with a cream soda, Gumball left to use the little boy's room halfway into the movie. Rather than go back inside to watch the rest, he decided he'd get himself a frozen yogurt and just chill outside alone. It's not like Darwin needed him at this point.

He couldn't care less about the film... Though if Gumball had to be honest, it wasn't as bad as he initially thought. The visuals were pretty good and at least the plot made sense. More than what could be said about _The Screamening_. Great, he was really acting unlike his usual self now…

Gumball sat there on the bench outside the cinema, licking his frosty treat with disinterest as someone down on the bench next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" they asked him.

"Well I guess it is now…" mumbled Gumball.

"What I mean is, mind if I join you?"

He recognized that voice. Gumball finally turned around to acknowledge his guest. It was Penny who decided to join him.

Penny.

The girl he spent so much time fawning over when he was younger. The girl whom he'd convinced to literally come out of her shell, for better or worse. The girl who had previously been the sole target of all his affection.

Just what was she doing out here?

If Gumball remembered correctly, he last saw Penny enjoying the movie with the others. Wasn't she partly the reason he came out here to be alone? Better question, why did she want to hang out with him? What was this all about? What would he do now?

"Yeah… I mean no, I mean..." he shook himself together. "Sure, have a seat."

…

Despite their breakup, here they were together on this day, against all odds. Darwin and Carrie might have encouraged this turn of events but ultimately Gumball and Penny had come to this decision on their own.

They casually sat in each other's company as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Sure, they weren't dating anymore. And neither had any intention of getting back together any time soon.

But there was no reason they couldn't just hang out together as friends now, right? They were still friends weren't they? Why wouldn't they be? They broke up on amicable terms.

The conversation between them started off slowly and politely. As if they were getting to know one another for the first time all over again. It took them a while to properly open up to each other and relax in each other's presence.

Penny admitted she came outside for similar reasons to him. Carrie didn't need her help at this point, she was starting to feel like a third wheel and she didn't really care too much for colorful horses.

She didn't actively come out searching for him but at the same time, she didn't mind bumping into him again. Gumball found himself feeling somewhat the same.

Sure things between them would never be the same as they were before. But they could both be mature about this and simply move on.

With nothing to lose, Gumball decided he might as well just address the elephant in the room as he lay back with his eyes closed.

"What happened to us Penny?" sighed Gumball, opening his eyes again.

Penny bashfully averted her gaze, staring around herself as she sought the answer.

"I don't know… I guess we just drifted apart..." she replied.

"Was I a bad boyfriend?"

"Of course not, Gumball," assured Penny. "Just the opposite. You were always so concerned about me all the time. I felt bad I couldn't reciprocate. I know my father can be protective of me but still…"

"I'm sorry if I came off as overbearing," he replied. "What can I say? I was young."

"You still are. We both are."

"Overbearing?"

"No, young," said Penny, shaking her head. "We've still got so much more to learn."

"Some of us more than others..." added Gumball. "Carrie mentioned you're focusing on your career now."

"I guess you could say that," confessed Penny. "But I'm not very good at it."

"But you're good at lots of things."

"Yeah, a jack of all trades but a master of none. I have a hard time deciding things. My dad worries I'll turn out like my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and all but she can be quite scatterbrained…"

"Hehe, my mom feels the same way about me," he admitted. "She doesn't want me growing up to be lazy like my dad."

"You're not lazy Gumball," she told him. "I'll admit you procrastinate a lot. But you always manage to get the job done in the end. That's what counts."

"Thanks, Penny," said Gumball. "Y'know, they say life's barely long enough to master just one thing. So be careful what you choose, okay?"

"Thanks for the tip," smiled Penny.

"Now if only I could follow my own advice…" said Gumball tapping his chin.

"Maybe that's your special talent," she suggested. "You'd make a good mentor."

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I can barely solve my own problems."

"Yet you always do."

"Yeah, I make a bigger problem that makes the last one look small in comparison."

For the first time, the duo stopped to share a little laugh together.

Gumball was simply a natural when it came to being snarky. Even in such a gloomy state, he still managed to inject humor into his conversations.

Perhaps, it was his self defense mechanism. A way of coping with a situation where one might feel powerless. It did help to diffuse the tension a little bit.

"Well at least you try that's what counts," giggled Penny.

"Yet people don't judge you based on intentions, only results," Gumball replied. "Wow, can't believe my dad actually told me that…"

"I understand what you mean," she nodded. "Life **can** be a trial sometimes-"

"-I know I wrote a song about it once-" he interrupted.

"-But it's not a question of **can** you manage it but **how** you manage it," she finished.

"Or mismanage in my case…" grinned Gumball sadly.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," said Penny with pity.

"See? I'm even overbearing on myself," lamented Gumball.

"Really? Because that's not what I see."

"What do you see?"

Penny chuckled before continuing.

"Well… I see someone who gives everyone including himself a hard time because he wants them to be at their best. He might come off as a little mean sometimes but deep down he means well. He's not the hardest worker but that's only because he thinks greatness shouldn't come at the cost of happiness. And no matter how bad it gets for him, he always finds a way."

Gumball couldn't help but blush a little at her compliments.

"Hehe, well when you put it that way…" said Gumball distantly but sincerely. "I guess you're right."

"Glad to hear it."

"And y'know what I see in you?" said Gumball with a faint smile.

"Do tell."

"I see someone full of potential. She might not have a clear plan moving forward but that means she can dream of the possibilities. Some might call it disorganized but hey, at least she's living life how she wants to rather than adhering to someone else's standards. And I know whatever she does end up doing, she'll do a great job."

Once more, Gumball and Penny shared a little laugh amongst themselves. But this one felt different. It was different from the slow awkward chuckles they'd previously shared. No. This one felt more meaningful. Both of them lazily looked towards the blue sky.

"I don't regret the time we spent together," confessed Penny.

"Neither do I," Gumball agreed with her.

"But I think I know why we drifted apart..."

"Because life?"

"Because you're someone who knows who they are and what they want. And I'm someone who doesn't know what she wants but I'd rather not rush into finding out."

"Hmm…you're probably right," shrugged Gumball.

Was that the only reason? Was that why their relationship didn't last?

Sure things had changed since then and Gumball had secretly moved on but surely it couldn't be as simple as that, could it?

Maybe they were better off just believing it was that simple. Love can be a complicated subject. It's not always cut and dry. It can come in many forms. Forms which aren't so easily definable either.

In the end, none of that really mattered. Fact of the matter was, they had put their issues behind them and had come together as friends. Things don't always turn out as planned. But they were both happy that it happened instead of sad that it ended.

"I'm glad we can still be friends," smiled Penny.

"To being good friends!" said Gumball, holding up an imaginary toast.

"To being good friends," Penny mirrored his gesture.

Rather randomly, they decided to share a little fist bump. It was kinda dumb. They both knew it. But hey, that's what friends are for.

"Well Darwin and Carrie are going to be in there for a while," said Penny getting up. "You wanna maybe hang out, as friends?"

"…Sure," shrugged Gumball. "Why not?"

…

It had been a rather long day and nighttime had finally arrived.

The sky was clear and cloudless with the distant stars out on display. It looked to be a serene and peaceful night for Elmore.

While the rest of his family slept soundly, Gumball sat alone downstairs with nothing but the dim light of the TV and his thoughts to keep him company.

Lying back on the couch with hands behind his head and one leg over the other, he took another cursory glance at the clock. It read 11:30 PM.

Grumbling to himself, he turned his attention back to the TV. The passage of time had seemingly drawn to a standstill. All he wanted was for this stupid day to be over. Maybe then he could finally sleep with some peace of mind.

Thinking back to the day's events, Gumball wondered where exactly it all went wrong. Maybe that was the problem. He'd actually _been_ right all along.

Gumball had a strong feeling today would be a bad day before he'd even gotten out of bed. Whether it was all just an unhappy coincidence or not, for once he'd have been glad to have guessed wrong.

Perhaps spending time with Penny just wasn't a good idea after all. To be fair, everything had been going fine at first. Gumball would even go as far as to say he was having fun. But then came the moment of saying farewell as he walked her home.

That last conversation kept replaying in his head like a broken tape.

 _"I know things didn't work out between us but I don't want to lose you as a friend Gumball."_

 _"You don't have to. We can still hang out once in a while."_

 _"That sounds nice. I guess I'll see you at school huh?"_

 _"Yup, see ya later Penny."_

 _"Say Gumball?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I was thinking… would you ever consider… one day… maybe… trying again?"_

 _"Um, what do you mean?"_

 _"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now… but in future... if we're both still single…"_

 _"You might wanna get back together?"_

 _"Would you?"_

 _"I… don't know… I mean-"_

 _"-You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"_

 _"No, I don't blame you. The future's a scary place…"_

 _"I guess I just… I dunno..."_

 _"Just forget about it…"_

Gosh darn it! Why did she have to ask him that!? To spend all that time trying to patch things up between them, only for her to trip them up at the finish line. Why!? It just wasn't fair!

Was it some sort of test? To see if they were really done with each other? Or was she simply a girl keeping her options open? Or were they both just so hopeless when it came to love that they knew someday they'll end up rebounding in to each other again? Or, had it been her intention to try and get back together all along?

He just couldn't tell…

Gumball was just about fed up with all of this. He already had someone special. And he'd stay with her for as long as he could. Whatever came after that, he'd deal with it as it came. He was done with Penny regardless of whether or not she felt the same.

Twenty minutes remained until midnight.

Having silently tip-toed away from her bed, Nicole made her way downstairs. Gumball barely acknowledged her presence, slumped on the couch with his arms crossed and pouty expression on his face. Nicole sat down next to him, encouraging him to snuggle his head on to her lap.

"Naughty Gumball," she whispered with mock disappointment, petting him on his head. "It's way past your bedtime."

"So what…?" he murmured. "I'm not sleepy…"

"Something bothering you sweetie?" inquired Nicole.

"Eh… yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Eh… nope."

"Okay I won't force you," said Nicole, sitting him up. "But there's something I must know. Gumball, did you tell your father to take me out on a date today?"

"…I might have given him some ideas," replied Gumball.

"I thought so," Nicole laughed dryly. "Your father never takes action unless he's told. But why'd you make him do it?"

Gumball had a hard time answering that question. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. That all seemed so long ago.

"…I guess I just wanted you to be happy," he mumbled.

"How's that?" asked Nicole. "You know he's not much of a romantic. Let's just say after our little date we might be banned from _Joyful Burger_ for a while..."

There was a pause.

"Mom, can I get something off my chest?" began Gumball, sitting himself up properly.

"Of course honey," she nodded.

Gumball took a deep breath. He was about to speak straight from the heart.

"I hate Valentine's day, okay? I **hate** it. I'd been dreading it since we... y'know, _got together_. All I wanted was to spend the whole day with you. But I knew I couldn't. Whether it was at home or outside, we'd worry about someone catching us. I didn't want to put you through any of that. I wanted you to have fun and enjoy yourself for once. But I'm still just a stupid kid…Too young to get a real job or do anything important…"

His voice was starting to tremble now.

"So that's why I told Dad what I did. He could do everything for you that I wanted to do but couldn't. Yeah, it made me jealous. But it's supposed to be his responsibility anyway. I just really wanted to see you happy. No, I wanted more than that..."

Gumball wrenched his eyes shut, refusing to show any tears. They managed to slip out anyway. All that frustration he'd been bottling up inside him had reached its crescendo.

"I wanted to get you a gift too…" he choked, stifling his sobs. "I wanted to make you feel special. I wanted a chance to tell you how much you mean to me, more than anything. And I couldn't! I'm sorry Mom, you deserve better…"

Gumball desperately tried to hide his tears now, shielding his eyes behind his arm and gritting his teeth to avoid sobbing. His composure hung by a mere thread that threatened to snap at any second. It was just too much.

"Gumball," said Nicole, gently lowering his arm. "Look at me son."

Nicole locked her gaze with his. It was hard to see in the dark, but Gumball's eyes were red with sorrow. They told a clear story. One of anger and sorrow.

Holding him by his cheeks and drying his tears with her thumbs, she decided to tell him exactly how she felt.

"Listen to me Gumball," she spoke in a voice that was soft as silk. "I don't want you to feel sad for my sake. I'm not upset because you didn't get me anything or because your father doesn't court me anymore. That's not why I'm upset."

"Then why...?" whispered Gumball.

"I decided a long time ago that I'd dedicate my life to my family," said Nicole taking his hands into her own. "I don't need expensive gifts or materialism to make me happy. Seeing _you_ happy is what makes _me_ happy. I'm upset because you think I deserve better than you, when in fact you're the best gift I could ever receive. So don't ever talk bad about yourself like that, okay?"

"Mom I…" Gumball bashfully averted his gaze, now at a loss for words.

Nicole gently held his chin, turning his head to face herself once more.

"Believe me Gumball," she continued. "The thing that matters to me most is you. Even if we have feelings for each other that we shouldn't have, I'm still your mother and it's my duty to look after _all_ my children. Including you. You shouldn't feel guilty or inadequate. You've already done more for me than your father ever did. The love you've shared with me. The times you've comforted me. The hope you give me just being by my side is what gives me the strength to keep moving forward. And that's something I treasure more than **anything**."

Now, Gumball was truly speechless. Just like that, all the guilt and insecurities that had been plaguing his mind all day, Nicole had completely destroyed them with her words alone. They were words spoken straight from the heart and were as sincere she could ever be.

Looking into those same eyes now, Nicole saw a change in her son. They were sad in a different way.

It was hope.

As beautiful a sentiment as hope can be, it can also be very scary. His eyes told a new story, a glimmer of hope on a long winding journey with its conclusion uncertain.

But for the first time all day, Gumball smiled. Not just a tiny grin but a genuine smile that looked so earnest, it would be impossible to fake. He leaned himself forward, falling into his mother's tender embrace.

Nicole held onto him tightly as if she feared she'd lose him if she let go. Gumball shared her conviction, holding onto his mother as if she was the only safe-haven in the world.

"Thanks Mom," sniffed Gumball. "I'm sorry I said those things. Making you sad was the last thing I wanted to do."

"And I'm sorry too my little Gummypuss," Nicole told him.

"You are? For what?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I know it's hard for you. Being so close to the one you love yet unable to tell them. Having to meet up in secret like this. What we share isn't normal, I know. But forbidden love or not, I promise you one thing. We'll make it work, somehow. We made it this far didn't we?"

"We did," agreed Gumball. "You're right. We'll always find a way. We always do."

Gumball glanced at the clock to find less than five minutes remained until Valentine's Day was over. That meant there was still time to fix things.

"Mom, I totally forgot," said Gumball. "I do have a gift for you."

"You do?" replied Nicole, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'd been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"Um okay, what is it?" asked Nicole.

Without a moment's hesitation, Gumball threw caution to the wind, rushing forward to do something he had been yearning for all day. He kissed her.

Not just a brief peck on the lips or a simply smooch. Rather he pressed their lips together so tightly and with such fiery conviction, they could have melted into each other. Like two puzzle pieces being joined in perfect harmony. Gumball expected sparks and fireworks but actually it was just wet and sloppy. And he loved every moment of it.

Nicole was caught completely off-guard with his sudden change in attitude. They'd kissed before but he'd never been so bold as to seize her by the lips like this. Regardless, she put up no resistance. Before she even knew it, her body was already returning his affection with equal sincerity on its own.

Lost in a maze of intimacy, the two lovers remained content staying right where they were for as long as they could.

In a few more minutes, midnight would arrive and they have to part from each other, return to their respective beds and wish circumstances were different. But one thing was certain, no matter how hard their clandestine relationship was to maintain, it was all worth it for moments like these.

 _"I guess today wasn't so bad after all..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I want to give a _huge_ thank you to "Call Me Writefag" for helping me edit this fic and coming up with the original concept it was based on (included below for reference).**

 **This fic was a little different from my usual style but I sure had fun working on it!**

…

 **"How did your OTP spend Valentine's Day together?"**

 _They didn't get to spend Valentine's Day together at all…_

 _She spent the day with Richard, feigning an interest in him whilst anxiously worrying about how Gumball felt, and if he was angry that they couldn't be together on this special day._

 _He spent his time hanging out with Darwin, Carrie and Penny on what was supposed to be just a friends hanging out thing but that became kind of a double date thing, which made him upset at Darwin and Carrie for trying to shove him and Penny back together after they had drifted apart._

 _In the end, both Gumball and Nicole get home mentally and emotionally exhausted, exasperated and upset at the people they had to spend time with, and worried out of their minds about what the other person was thinking and if they could even keep this up, and if it was worth it at all to live this lie._

 _But then they get their solitary moment together, half past midnight with everyone else in bed. They sneak down into the living room so they can just sit on the couch and hold each other, and all the worry and stress dissolves in that embrace. They love each other, and Valentine's Day is just like any other day. They'll always find a chance to be together when they need it. Nicole is antsy, and wants her Gummypuss right there on the couch but he cautions against it. There'll be another time for that. They always find a time and place. So they share a quick kiss and make plans for their next clandestine meeting. Then they both go to their separate beds and wish things were different. They think again about whether it's worth it to be together, with all the world against them, scuttling about in the shadows._

 _But they remember their first time together, and the things they've said to each other, and how this crazy thing started in the first place. They smile. It's worth it._


End file.
